


A Tightening in her Chest

by FreeGrain



Category: Get Even (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: “Margot! Your friend is here!”“Margot!”“Coming!” Margot left her room and ran down the stairs, coming to pause above the landing. Her eyes widened when she saw who her ‘friend’ was.“Olivia. I… what are you doing here?”{Hayrivers}{Margot x Olivia}
Relationships: Olivia Hayes/Margot Rivers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	A Tightening in her Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo so I ship these two because top tier friendship and top tier romance *chef kiss* we stan. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Margot! Your friend is here!” 

The day after Logan had been exposed, Margot was at home to no one’s surprise. She didn’t feel like going out at all. Any time she had, it had been with him. So now, she worried that no one else would care. Besides, she had a COD match to destroy in. 

Friend? What _friend_ did she have? Margot placed her headphones on the desk and frowned. Ed, maybe? 

“Margot!” 

“Coming!” Margot left her room and ran down the stairs, coming to pause above the landing. Her eyes widened when she saw who her ‘friend’ was. . 

“Olivia. I… what are you doing here?” 

Olivia gave her a friendly smile and raised a paper bag. “Thought you could use some company after…” _everything that happened_. 

“Oh.” 

Huh. 

“Isn’t that so thoughtful of her?” her mom beamed. 

“Yes. Um, yes, it is.”

God, she was awkward. Margot how very little social skills and now with both her mom and Olivia staring up at her, she froze on the spot. But she had to get away before her mom asked too many questions. 

“Do you want to come upstairs?” 

Olivia nodded, expression brightening. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Rivers," she smiled. 

And her mom beamed. 

Well, Olivia certainly made a good impression on her mom. Although, Margot suspected she'd be happy to see any friend—especially after her last one. 

Yeah… Margot did not have good judgement in friends. First she'd tried to befriend Amber and the rest of the popular cliche, then joined a group of coworkers who then got framed for murder and then an _actual_ murderer. Her judgement was pretty shit. 

Margot opened the door. "Sorry about the mess, I didn't know you were coming." 

"Oh, don't worry about it." Olivia breezed in and made herself at home—as if she fit in perfectly. She sat down on her bed. 

"I brought pretzels," she offered. "I know that was… kinda yours and Logan's thing but I'm _all_ for reclaiming. Replace the bad with good." 

And Margot did like pretzels. 

Margot sat down next to her and took a pretzel from the bag. It did remind her of Logan but maybe after a while, it would remind her of Olivia. That would be a lot nicer. 

What did she talk about Olivia? It wasn't like they hadn't talked before but when they did, it was usually about DGM or Logan. And both were sore topics right now. 

She cursed her inability to socialise. 

Maybe this was why she had no friends. 

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asked, taking out her own pretzel. "I imagine everything… feels weird." 

Weird was an understatement. 

Typical that her first boyfriend would be a murderer. Just her luck. 

Maybe if she'd seen things sooner, she’d have been able to save Mika. She glanced down at her hands and sighed. But guilt wouldn’t help, no matter how strong it was. She could only move on and try to do better. DGM could do good. She could do good. 

"Right. I see.” 

"I'm sorry, I just…" Margot shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I have no idea what I feel right now." 

Lost and confused, feelings turned upside down. She didn't even know what she felt anymore. Angry? No, she didn't feel angry. But she felt something when she thought about Logan. 

"I get that." Olivia touched her hand briefly before lying back down. "Like damn. I can't believe it's over." 

Or was it? 

Margot thought back to what Logan had said before he'd been taken away. That a secret society was coming for DGM. He had to be lying, right? He'd say anything to convince her to trust him. She couldn't believe anything he said. And besides, a secret society? Who would believe that? 

"Come down here." 

Margot lay down next to her, not really sure what she was doing. 

"I don't really want to think about all of that," Margot admitted. "There's enough questions from the others." 

_I don't want it from you too._

As far as everyone was concerned, DGM had exposed her boyfriend as a murderer and now Margot had to feign surprise and horror. 

Part of that wasn't too hard. 

But she grew weary of everything and just wanted to walk away. 

"Yeah, let's talk about something else." 

Olivia propped herself up on her elbow as she chewed thoughtfully on her pretzel. “Well… love life? Any boys now since you’re recently single?” 

"Oh, _no_. I am so done with boys right now." 

Margot learned the hard way. Usually it would be your secondary school boyfriend would break your heart, you'd swear off boys and then fall in love again the next week. Not Margot though. 

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Oh, _same."_

"Really? No boys for you? Aren't they lining up all the way down the street for you?" 

Boys liked Olivia and who could blame them? She was pretty, kind, so warm when everyone else was cold. Even Margot felt herself being drawn to her. 

And then something strange happened. 

A weird look crossed Olivia's face before she coughed and looked down. Was she… blushing? 

"Olivia?" 

"I think I like girls." 

Oh. 

"...how do you know?" 

Olivia shrugged helplessly. "I… I kissed a girl. But like-" she gestured weakly, "-I don't like her like that! It was the heat of the moment!" 

"Why did you kiss her then?" 

"I'm not sure." Olivia rolled over and lay on her back. "I… I think I like someone else. I was projecting? She’s complicated." 

Margot had never heard Olivia sound so small. 

"Another girl?" 

Olivia nodded. 

What was that weird sinking feeling in Margot's chest? Like she was drowning slowly and her limbs couldn’t move to save herself. Her throat tightened and her gaze narrowed to focus on her. Just Olivia. Only Olivia. 

Olivia glanced at her before looking away. 

"It doesn't really matter, I don't think she's gay," Olivia admitted. 

"And you think that why?" 

Olivia shrugged. "Never showed any interest in girls, I guess. And she has _terrible_ taste in guys." 

"Oh. So super het then." 

Olivia's eyebrows flexed in confusion. "What?" 

"Oh. It's a phrase meaning heterosexual." 

Olivia's mouth opened and closed. 

"Margot?"

"Um, yeah?" It wasn't like Margot had magically disappeared in the time it took her to gape at her. 

"Are you…?" 

"Am I what?" 

Why did warmth fill her from head to toe when Olivia looked at her like this? Like she'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

"... nevermind."

"Hey, wait! You can't do that." Margot shifted on the bed to nudge her with her shoulder. "Now I want to know!" 

But Olivia looked away, cheeks flushing a deep red. In all the times she'd known her, Margot had never seen her like this. She had always been confident and able in her ways, knowing exactly what she could do. 

And finally, Olivia sighed and looked at her. 

"Are you gay?" 

"What?" 

"This is why I didn't want to ask you." 

"No! Wait- I just didn't expect it! I… why?” 

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… calling someone a het is gay slang, isn't it? Straight people… don’t do that." 

"Well… it's just a shortening of a word," Margot pointed out. "But…" 

"But?" 

"Why do you want to know?" 

Olivia smiled sheepishly. "That…" she glanced down at her hands clasped so tightly before her, knuckles turning white, "... is something that I'd like to know. Because…" 

"Maybe I like you." 

Oh. 

_Oh._

_Oh!_

Margot's eyes widened. 

"Wow. Olivia. I. Um." 

And Olivia's face fell. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything! Especially not now. I mean, with _Logan_ and everything, it’s the wrong time and I-" 

"I think I like you too." 

The tightening in her chest, the way her cheeks always got warm around her, the sadness whenever Amber appeared and dragged Olivia away for no reason other than she hated her. It explained it. 

Margot hadn't considered her feelings because she’d been distracted. 

"You… do?" 

Margot nodded. "I've known I'm bi since like the beginning of secondary school? I just really never…" dated? Thought about it? Ever had someone that made her feel like this? All of the above. “And you… yeah, I like you.” 

Olivia ducked her head shyly, her cheeks flushing. "Okay. Um. So. Now?" 

Here came the hard part. They both liked each other so surely the logical step would be to try dating. Except they knew it wasn’t that easy. 

"We could take it slow?" Margot offered. "Go out and see where we get?"

Olivia smiled. “Okay. That sounds good.” Her eyes shone brightly, warm with delight but trying to tone it down.

How could she be so cute? 

Olivia stayed until late into the night, and conversation was easy. They talked about everything but also nothing at the same time. 

And when the time came for her to leave, Margot realised she hadn’t thought of Logan, DGM or anything at all. 

“I’ll see you school?” Olivia offered as she stepped outside. 

“Yeah. See you.” 

Margot watched her go and smiled, the feeling in her chest warm. She closed the door and headed back inside, happy for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so consider leaving me a comment to make my day~


End file.
